


Childhood Friends (Toby Rogers x Reader)

by JammyJams



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn, Trying my best to make it gender neutral for ya’ll, abuse tw, ahhh, hand holdin u kno, toby might b a bit ooc, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JammyJams/pseuds/JammyJams
Summary: Reader grows up with Toby and they are cash money together until shit hits the fan and it’s like oh no what’s gonna happen bro who knows





	1. Chapter 1

You knew Toby Rogers from a very early age. You were his neighbour, and he spent an awful lot of time wandering around outside, poking the mud with sticks outside your garden while you had pretend tea parties with whatever doll was your favourite that day. You knew how different he was. He wasn’t as grown as the other kids your age - his growth physically and emotional was stunted by multiple illnesses. He was always childish for his age and looked it too, with his big mop of curls, chubby cheeks and teeth still missing from when he needed them taken out (to not accidentally bite himself without feeling it, you were told.) He didn’t go to your school and he didn’t seem to have any other friends, but you seemed company enough for him. 

The most notable thing about Toby was his Tourette’s syndrome. You didn’t really understand what it was or why he twitched and yelled randomly but you knew it wasn’t his fault, his older sister assured you. He had very frequent mood changes, from excited and eager to try anything to gloomy and tired in less than 5 minutes.   
Sometimes he was too loud and chirpy for you and the other kids would tease you by association but he was your best friend after all, and you didn’t mind the quirks that came with him. 

You grew up together on a narrow street tucked away somewhere in Colorado. The houses on your street were all almost identical and faced a heavily wooded area, which your over paranoid mother repeatedly warned you not to go into. You assured her every day you wouldn’t dare wander in, but you think she might already know about the secret adventures you took with Toby in there.

Both you and Toby had windows in your bedrooms at the side of the house that faced each other. This was your favourite part of the house because you could always see him and talk to him even if it was late in the night. They were close enough for you to hear each other but you couldn’t touch - of course you would stick brooms out of the windows and have little sword fights with them (no matter how many times his sister warned you of the dangers.)   
Sometimes he would leave sticky notes on his window for you to see, and check back frequently to await the scribbled reply that would be stuck on your window. 

 

The older you got the more you started to realise something was wrong with Toby’s home life. He’d come outside with bruises on his arms and neck, twitching nervously more than usual and in low moods. “I’m alright _____, I promise.” He’d swear. But you knew the angry thumps on the walls and the screaming in a language you didn’t understand was more than just usual family quarrels. You knew what his dad was like - aggressive, abusive, a heavy drinker, but you knew he also had his mother and sister. They didn’t deserve any of that either, but they were strong and they took care of Toby despite everything. You tried on numerous occasions to get them to allow you to report it but his sister insisted it would only make things worse, so begrudgingly you never attempted.

With little else you could do, you made him as happy as he could be when he was with you. Everyday after school you would run home and meet him near the woods and walk and talk for hours, about anything that came to your heads, and everything was alright.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eee okay here we go. Sorry my chapters are a bit short this is all very new to me :/ but I’ll try get them longer! thank u for reading 💕💗 
> 
> [Hast du ein wahn oder was? - Are you crazy or what?  
> Was ist los? - What’s the matter?  
> Ich komme - I’m coming]

You dropped your school bag down on the forest floor and sat down against a tree with a heavy sigh. You’d wandered just a bit into the forest with him, still in view of your houses. Across from you Toby sat lying against a tree with eyes closed and his head facing the sky.

“So that was your last day of school? No more making me wait nine hours before we can talk again?” He asked nonchalantly as he picked at the grass.  
“Yes, I’m free all this Summer, no more waiting..” you replied with a soft laugh. “You ask it like I’m such a terrible person for getting my education.. you can’t guilt trip me! ‘Come home ____, hurry up ____, stay at home today ____’ blah blah blah- hey!” You were interrupted by a fistful of grass being tossed into your face.  
“Don’t sass me young lady” he replied in a _very_ terrible impression of a southern accent. “It ain’t a crime to miss yer friend is it?” He was so giddy when he was being playful with you, he sat up and his fingers always twitched and he breathed out heavily as he laughed through that dorky toothy smile. Sometimes he smiled so widely you could see the tooth gap he had near the back of his mouth, and even though you’d never tell him it was one of your favourite parts of him.

You ripped a huge fistful of grass from the ground beside you (feeling only slightly sorry for the poor forest) and threw it back at him, inching up further against the tree in anticipation of the grass you were sure would be thrown right back at you. “Ach!-“ He hunched over and spat out at the ground. “Hast du ein wahn oder was? You got it in my mouth you dick!.. why are you laughing? What are you laughing at?” He crawled over to you and grabbed you close to him, rubbing a handful of grass into your hair as you kicked desperately at the air for him to let you go. “Stop, stop! I yield! Okay!..” you giggled as you finally wriggled out of his grasp. “Thanks for ruining my hair..” you mumbled as you laid down facing him, with only a few scattered daisies obscuring your view of his face.

This was your favourite part of the day. You’d wake up groggy and disgruntled and continue to push through the seemingly meaningless school day just to get these few hours of lying here with him. You weren’t quite sure how you felt about Toby. Sometimes when he held you your legs would go a bit numb and you’d fluster up, feeling a short little spark in your chest...but what did any of it mean? What if you had feelings for him and it ruined the friendship - the only friendship - you’ve had for as long as you can remember?  
You didn’t know how to react to any of it. You cursed yourself and pretended not to notice the softness of his pale skin, littered with tiny little cuts and bruises he probably hasn’t even noticed, and how his curls fall over his nose when he lies down-

“Uhh ____? Was ist los?” His voice snapped you out of your thoughts and you blinked a few times in response. “You’re staring at me..” he said in his usual calm voice, but you could see an underlying smile forming on his face. He moved his hand near your face and took a few strands of your hair, twirling them around his finger absentmindedly. You felt the spark again. You opened your mouth to speak but you were cut off by his sister calling for him.  
“Toby! Come inside now!!” She called into the street as she stood on his doorstep. It was already getting dark and the air was far colder than when you got here.  
“Oop..” he got up and wiped the grass off his trousers before holding a shaky hand out to you. “Guess it’s already almost time to sleep..” he never let go of your hand when you were stood up. You stared at each other for a few seconds and you tried desperately to ignore the fact that you’d seen his eyes flicker towards your lips for a split second.

Why did he do that?

“ _Toby!!_ ” She called out again, louder. “ _Ich komme!_ ” He yelled back and turned back to you. “Come on, you need to go inside.. why didn’t you tell me it was too cold?” He asked and rubbed your arm gently where the hairs were sticking up. “I didn’t notice really.. I’m fine..” you gave him a soft smile as you started walking back with him.

——  
You started taking the school books and random pieces of clothes off your bed to get ready for some well earned rest. You walked around lazily in your fluffy pyjamas dropping them somewhere else on the floor (that can be future ____’s problem, you thought.) You were stopped in your tracks by a soft noise at your window.

Pang. Toby.

You rushed over and opened your curtains to find a sticky note stuck to his window. _‘Uh excuse me. I was not left a goodnight sticky note before you rudely shut those curtains?’_ Was scrawled out in his big childish lettering. You laughed to yourself and shook your head as you took out your pen and sticky notes and began writing. _‘Goodnight Toby. Don’t let the bogeyman take you while you sleep. ;)’  
_ You stuck it in the middle of your window and shut your curtains again, falling back into your bed and snuggling into the thick covers. You smiled sleepily to yourself thinking about his silliness and slowly drifted off.


End file.
